In devops, the process associated with releasing an application can include stages of building, testing, and releasing portions of the application throughout the entire lifecycle of the application. The release of an application can be conceptualized by a timeline that includes a number of events defining the application's lifecycle. In previous approaches to devops management, finding a particular event that happened during a specific time period may be a tedious and/or time-consuming task.